


Countdown

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Episode Related, Points of View, Romance, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-24
Updated: 2004-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: 100 words; AU for season four; assumes that Brian lets Justin in on his secret.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Tomorrow is the day you go in for your operation. Tomorrow, they’re going to knock you out, cut you up, and sew you back together again. Tomorrow, everything changes.

But tonight, you’re still here, whole, yourself, and I know that whatever happens in a matter of hours, that’s never going to change. You’re still going to be Brian Kinney, *my* Brian Kinney, and no surgery or testicular cancer or uncertainty about What We Are and Where We Stand is going to change that. 

“I’m scared.” 

“I know.”

“But I’m not alone.”

“No, you’re not.” 

Your smile alone could move mountains.


End file.
